The Thestral Basilisk king
by SilverFang1794
Summary: Harry comes into his inheritance and is a Thestril Basilisk hybrid he is chosen thier king. After leaving the Durslys he heads to the Malfoys where he learns he is destind to defeat the REAL dark lord..DUMBLEDORE! Dumble/ron/genny bashing. good/voldie. Harry/Draco SLASH SS/LM mpreg,REWRITE havint decided if i want harry and dray to have an mpreg in the future yet
1. Chap1 Inheratence and a Mate

_**Quick A/N!**_ battle at the ministry happened during 4th year along with the goblet of fire it happened the day after the grave yard incident! Oh and Cedric's not dead he's in a magical comma Worm tail wouldn't kill him as where his orders yes there's a reason why I didn't have him killed off! And yep Sirius went threw the veil but don't worry I got a plan for that to.

**OK so I've actually decided to re go over my chapters as iv left out stuff I realized I missed as well as some how shit got messed up when I first wrote this and Iv changed some major stuff as well sooooooooooo hears the rewrite **

The Thestral Basilisk King

Chap 1.

Alone and betrayed that's all I could really feel at the this moment. I had once more been dumped with the horridness of once more having returned to my relatives, after pleading with Dumbledore to let me stay at the castle instead, but it just so happened it was a completely wasted effort. I knew the answer to my question before it had even left my mouth. And from Dumbledore I had got the same old reply every year that I got of "No Harry my dear boy you must stay with your Aunt and Uncle it's not safe enough for you here. You know the wards are only at 1/3 of its normal power once the students have left for summer holidays. Your blood wards at your Aunt and Uncles house will keep you safe my dear boy." I had pleaded about the despicableness of my god awful, horrible relatives and how they treated me worse then a house elf of a pureblood family such as per say how Dobby was treated before I freed him from the Malfoys.

I had explained how they starved and beat me, how I was constantly told how much of a I freak and how I was lower then a street rat before being locked up and if I was lucky by some miracle of a chance they deemed me "worthy" enough they may eventfully be as so "kind" to give me a stale piece of bread and a cat dish of water through the cat flap in my bedroom door. But all Dumbledore did was shake his head before telling me that I must be mistaken how he would talk to them. He put so much emphasis on the fact that the blood wards would keep me safe from Voldemort. Yet of course left me wide open for my own relatives to beat me as they saw fit. Dumblefuck had gone on further to explain how much of a shame it was that Sirius was dead and how he had been going to allow me to reside at the order of the flaming rooster but since Sirius had slipped into the Vail of souls I couldn't be there this summer since there would be no one to watch me, he said it gravely but I couldn't stand it. I could tell the old fart was lying with that stupid infuriating twinkle he always had in his stupid beady blue eyes.

And here I am a night before my 15th birthday, and it's currently about 1 AM and im thinking about just how crap my life is. Id realized many things over the past couple months one being I was being manipulated by the master manipulator himself Albus Dumbledore the "leader of the light" one of the many things id learned was that I was nothing more then a disposable weapon for the light. My so called friend Ron was paid off by Dumbledick to keep me in check as the savior of the freakin world. Not that I cared really care that Ron was dead to me considering the way he treated me the last year. I mean he really was stupid to think id risk my life for more fame I don't want and a measly bag of galleons which I didn't need as I had my own fortune laying in Gringots.

I also know Dumbledore was planning my marriage to Ginny Weasley, I mean blah yeah she was pretty I guess. But then again she was so bat shit crazy with her obsession over me it had me wanting a restraining order against her. It also helped that I was very much gay. No chance there of that marriage ever happening. You see thing is if I survived the fight with Voldemort, Dumble de dip shit would then proceed to announce that in my parent's will I was to be married to the Weasleys first born girl, wich happened to be Ginny. Then once we where married old Dumbles would kill me and announce that it was because I was turning into the next Dark Lord. Except there was the problem of which I would never become a dark lord … that is if it weren't for Dumbledore. I for one refuse to be The-Boy-Who-Freaking –Lived any more.

The only people I realized I could truly count on where Fred, George, Luna and surprisingly Hermione as it turned out if it weren't for me she would never have been roped into this mess that was my life in the first place. She confessed all she had figured out that Ron was just as much a manipulator as Dumbledore and had used her to get good grades when he truly had hated her. The last day getting off the train, id hit my last straw and punched Ronald in the middle of Hogwarts station surrounded by families getting of the train after which he had told me he hoped I would have a good time at the Dursley's when he full well knows the hell I face here.

I was tired by know I realized that out of no where as I felt a wave of sleep hit me like a wave crashing into a shore at high tide. I got up from the rickety chair in front of my desk of which was in horrible shape, and plopped on to my "bed" (sorry cot that it was) and lay on my side gingerly. My eyes quickly closing and vary quickly I was out like a light.

_I can feel sleep as it started to take me, tearing me away from reality. Into the darkness of sleep I fell. The realm of nightmares is where I usually ended up dreaming of the dead ones I loved but it was odd in my world a dark forest surrounded me. Odd all I could see before me was a Thestral black and amazing in the cold deathly beautify they seem to posses. I approached it slowly holding out a hand when suddenly it opened its eyes. Its eyes where amazing one was a startling green and one compliantly white odd mostly on the fact Thestral eyes where usually both white it looked at me it was almost as if it was looking into my soul. Suddenly it let out a terrible cry before transforming into a black snake. It was ebony black with interspersed green and silver scales it to had one green eye and one pure white eye no pupil it the one eye but it seemed to have no problem circling me almost as if it was studying me I also noticed it had little black spikes along its back to its back starting from the base of its neck it stood in front of me once again suddenly the words "I approve of you." where in my mind belonging to a deep voice just as suddenly the Thestral was back standing beside the snake, a basilisk "told you he was worthy" said the Thestral …. Ok I was thinking magical creatures are talking just how hard was the blow to my head yesterday. "You would do well to leave this horrid dwelling you are forced to live in." they said in union. Ok this dream was seriously messed up. "This is no dream Hadrian we are hear as representatives of both our species and the blood inside yourself. You are now the last human to have any dormant Thestral and basilisk blood inside yourself. vary few have ether Thestral or basilisk and quite often it lays dormant as for this type of inheritance you must be chosen by the basilisk or Thestral race or in this case us both in order to get your inheritance we both except you as the king of our humanoid species like your self. You are king because you hold the blood of ancients from our elders of long ago inside yourself." They explained once more in creepy union Ok…so my inheritance was gunna be awesome and im gunna be a king hell that made me royalty...wait inheritances where supposed to be at 16 to 17 years of what the fuck was up with that?_ "_It is decided that you be aloud early at the time of your 15th birthday you for the most part will be emancipated and you will no longer half to live in this place of torture. But for the time being go to the place of which you know will be safe it may not at first but listen to that instinct and go to that place of which you know you aught to go." I nodded "Go Hadrian Antal accept your gift of which you have been graciously gifted with thy new powers you will help reshape the world and eliminate "the light" it will be in everyone's best interest. All snakes and all Thestral's shall see you as king they will always listen and respect you." I nodded trying to wrap my head around what I was being told. And then suddenly they started to blur and fade and I was there standing alone in the desolate beautiful Forest and suddenly I could feel my consciousness pulling me from the world of sleep. _

With a burst of pain I jolted awake I rubbed my eyes they kind of hurt it also felt that I had a headache and my shoulder blades hurt something fierce I sighed and got up throwing on my clothes I turned around hearing my locks on my door click open signaling the start of my day serving my walrus uncle, horse necked aunt and there wale pig hybrid of a son as I neared the stairs I herd the thundering of the wale before he pushed me. And down the stairs I went slamming my head into the front door landing at the bottom…fucking idiot I thought "Ugh" I groaned out in pain my muscles where screaming in pain as I rose from my huddled position at the bottom of the stairs grasping the railing of the stairs trying to straiten my self up. Trying (unsuccessfully) to stop my body shuddering in pain. I made my way to the kitchen starting breakfast for my ungrateful pathetic excuse of a family no they weren't my family as id never seen them as such that being said I knew there where no blood wards on this house just another ploy to break me, to mold me into the humble savior I was supposed to be.

But I had plans for the up coming new year, one of a new me I would invent a new name for my self I would no longer be the-compliant- martyr -boy-who-fucking-lived-to-save- the-god-damn-fucking-world. The day passed slowly as I vacuumed, painted Vernon and Petunias room a horrid shade of murky beige. Unfortunately I "missed a spot" so I got a belt across the back a couple dozen times I seriously felt like hurling it felt like something shifted in my back when it happened my whole body just felt uncomfortable so I fixed the (non existent) spot I missed and continued on with my list of chores cleaning the bathroom (the smell of cleaning chemicals made me nauseous) made them lunch (of which I ate none of) Washed uncle Vernon's car started dinner and a list of roughly 15 other things in between and around the time it got to be 7 pm I could tell from the beating alone I had at least 3 broken ribs a sprained my left wrist many cuts up my arms and the word freak inscribed on my left side I had to leave tonight I figured it was quickly becoming more and more unsafe It was know around 7:30 pm and the tubs of lard and stick thin pin had decided to lock me in my room so they could go out for dessert so as Petunia and Dudley left the house my uncle told me to get some rest for my 15th birthday he would be back with a present for me seeing as how he figured I was old enough for him to "take me" I shuddered in revulsion I knew exactly what he meant and I was not going to let some walrus take my cherry it was mine god damn it!and he certainly wasn't going to take it I had to leave before they got back screw the ministry I was gunna use magic I pried up the floor board under my bed, grabbing my wand and other precious stuff to me and shoved everything in my trunk then I stopped wondering… Just ware would I go?I had no one I could think of I couldn't go to Ron's as obviously they would alert bumblebore, who would immediately take me take me back hear which was the last place I would wanna be… I also had no idea where Hermione or Luna lived so that was out of the question only place I could think of was the snakes den no not Severus he would probably be at Hogwarts.

So that left Malfoy Manor I don't know how they would feel about me just showing up uninvited and they'd probably just drag me to The Dark Lord not like it mattered id wanted an audience with him anyways except I knew he would most likely try to kill me on sight I let Hedwig out of her cage and opened the window "go to Malfoy Manor ill be there shortly find Draco he will recognize you. She ruffled her wings before nipping my finger turned and flew into the night I looked to my hand and noticed something startling I was bleeding a mix of red black and silver I stared at it ...just what the hell kind of inheritance was this to me I felt another jolt of pain run through my back and shifting under my skin at my shoulder blades once again my vision went white as my knees buckled and I fell to the floor opening some cuts on my back I laid there a little while got to get out I thought to my self pushing my self up I gathered the rest of my stuff shrinking them and putting them in my pocket "**Alohomora" I muttered at the door apparently some how I used a lot of force because it blasted the door of the hinges.** **I stared for a sec then left the house before burning "**_Hadrian Antal was here_" on the living room wall which after was cooled some how began dripping rainbow paint.. Which was unintentional and kinda odd oh well whatever. It was a name that I had been sitting on it was a name just for myself, and I liked it. I then proceeded to leave the house getting outside I was real tempted to burn the house to the ground with a simple 'Incendio' and the whole place would be gone. No. my energy seemed to be growing thin at the moment so I held my breath and thought of Wiltshire, in southwest England.

BAM I'd hit the ground and tripped backwards I yelled out in pain feeling my broken ribs and the shifting under my skin just what the hell was going on with this inheritance it was freaking painful nothing about it felt in the least bit natural. I heard foot steps approaching about 10 minutes later I cast a silent tempus some how since the last time I cheacked it had become 11pm huh an hour till my birthday how did that take so long to get hear? Oh well I opened my eyes and sat up moaning in pain. "Hey Potter what the hell do you think your doing on my property?" I heard the obnoxious tone it was Malfoy I stood up slowly groaning "What turn into an old man now Potter?" I looked up at him "No im not an old man and I rather need to speak with your father." He looked at me "why would you need to speak with my father "I sighed feeling the need to cough again but tried to stifle it down. "Malfoy il explain if you take me to your father!" that seemed to get his attention he said nothing as he turned to walk up the walk way so I followed applying pressure to my ribs. As we where walking he took a few glances at me then as he was walking a head he abruptly spoke "Potter you smell of blood and …..something im just not quite shure of, are you alright?" he asked "How do you know I smell of blood…" I asked he stiffened slightly "…" fine well don't answer I coughed again feeling a wet stickiness coat my hand "Crap coughed up blood again" I mumbled we had reached the door and when I saw the blood I froze what the hell I thought by now my blood was a mix of black and molten silver barely any red at all. Using my wand I banished it away.

We had entered the door and where walking through long hallway after hallway till Draco knocked on a door "Enter" came a short reply from inside so Draco opened the door and walked in "Father it seems "someone"… wished to come and see you at an ungodly hour" I hear a huff before a call came of "whomever you are you may enter" and so I entered cautiously to see Draco standing in front of his father and surprisingly Severus was there to. He was sitting rather close to Mr. Malfoy when he saw me he scooted away further from Lucius before getting up a worried look on his face you see last year I guess around march I found out his true allegiance was to the dark lord and so I told him of my thoughts on dumbleprick before telling him of my home life and so he no longer held any ill will toward me nor loathing he had left over from James. "Potter what happened?" he asked I looked to the blondes then back to Severus "It was going to get worse tonight… was going to get real bad was going to get a birthday present tonight HA! Trust me I couldn't stay there. ... _Please_ don't send me back there this summer Sev. I asked pleading at him tears welling up in my eyes "No I won't send you back Harry I will make sure of it. Now Harry is anything broken you appear to be in a great deal of pain I looked to Draco he had an odd expression on his face and so I looked back to Severus "I don't know 2 or 3 broken ribs, lots of deep cuts bruises you know the usual…"sit their Harry he said motioning to a stool I moaned again bringing my hand to my mouth before coughing spraying blood the others looked at me eyes wide when they noticed my blood wasn't normal suddenly a grinding noise was herd as I felt the odd painful feeling in my back again I suddenly felt kind of woozy but I stood as still as I could. Severus came closer grabbing my hands studying the blood "What's the date?" Severus asked suddenly "its July 30th Sev" Lucius answered although I a little bit it will be midnight "why" he asked "because-" Severus answered "The blood he just coughed up is not human at all."

"Crap knew it." I stated "This is creature blood." he replied the silver that resembles unicorn blood is similar though it has different properties because its Thestral I looked at him slightly shocked "What how do you kno-I cried out suddenly as I felt bones moving grinding on my shoulder blades "What how do you know? I repeated punctuating each word. " Your mother was part Thestral and part basilisk, she was there queen for a short while" Severus stated raising an eye brow it seams as if your going through creature inheritance usually it doesn't happen to most until the 17th birthday but those with a stronger magical core can have the creature blood settle earlier…then again nothing with you involved is ever normal" Severus drawled "Such pain as you seem to be in most likely means in a few moments your going to go through much more intense pain and gain wings at the vary least as I can gather from that awful grinding noise.

Id suggest taking of your shirt he continued. So I did as asked blushing at the fact both Malfoys where staring at me vary intensely "now Potter you must remember to keep calm" "Oh this is gunna be just fucking fantastic" I replied mimicking Severus's monotonous voice suddenly the clock chimed we stood their and nothing much happened other then now I feel really embarrassed for standing hear shirtless and suddenly my legs in some spots started to itch as well as some of my fore arm and tingled over my knuckles as well as my eye sight started to go blurry and it felt like every few centimeters along my back I felt as if pins where poking into my back I let out a pitiful whimper as I felt my itchy spots start to burn and looked up to Severus who had backed away some as I dropped to my knees then dropped completely flat out on my stomach completely as the sound of braking bones where heard. Then they snapped back together painfully as I screamed I could no longer see anything as it seemed my hair was growing as well my shoulder blades it felt like some thing was trying to brake out. I Started Really screaming bloody murder as I felt pain in my lower back suddenly I could feel the presser in my shoulder blades my body felt like well I don't really know then from out of no ware I felt a large burst of pain as I felt a wing burst free spraying black an silver blood when suddenly I lost consciousness.

I opened my eyes I felt a little sore from tensed mussels but other ways perfectly fine. I pushed my self up from a knelling position I pushes my hair out of my face ripping my glasses from my face as id realized I could se fine without them I took a big whiff realizing I could smell even the people in the room. 3 of them I noted where not fully human "Dragon shifter …vampire … Dragon shifter /vampire….. 2 unborn" I stated I herd an intake of breath I locked up to the occupants instantly knowing which was witch somehow I smirked at them "so when did that happen?" I asked casually looking between Severus and Lucius smirking in what I guess was a very Slytherin thing to behold. I stood up slowly (blood sodden wings where kind of heavy at this time) suddenly something hit my side "bloody hell I said looking down an grasping my tail it kind of reminded me of a snake tail? But it had a tuft of fur vary sensitive to the touch at the end I noted…and that's when I noticed the area of my hands and fore arms they where iridescent pearly white with green, silver, dark and light blue flecks shimmering in the light when they hit the right angle and they where gorgeous. Awesome with out even really thinking I flexed out a wing they where vary much Thestral wings. "I was right then that's why you smelled of death." I looked to Draco, his eyes widened. "Holly shit." he cussed "What?" I asked looking at him "Potter it's your eyes." "You're alluring sent" I countered before laughing out at what I said "I probably have one eye that's solid white and the other would be green with a snake pupil right."

They all nodded I looked to Lucius, who I could see was blushing "Im not pregnant how you could you say something so impossibly stupid. Last time I had sex was last freaking week (I saw Sev blush slightly and Draco blanch) haven't had sex in over a freaking year before that no way I can be pregnant no possible way for any one to know in that amount of time" I tucked my know vary long hair behind my ears, I couldn't believe its past my own ass but hey it felt like it wasn't messy any more. My fingers grazed where my skin should have been at one point at my eye brows extending down to almost my eye and along my cheek bones where scales …I thought back to the what Lucius had said "But I can smell them just as much as I can smell any one else in this room. I can also smell what you are the fact Seve's part vampire-which bye the way explains a lot you are a Dragon shifter and Draco hear is a mix between you and Narcissa who I know for a fact also carried vampire blood as well through the black line because Sirius had told me as I also know he is –was one. Although technically the veil cant kill him he's kind of just…trapped there forever unless a Necromancer happens to come along and set him free him from the binding of the veil" They all kind of looked at me in shock "what I may not show it but when I want to and chose to I can be just as smart as Hermione."

"You as smart as Granger I perish the thought" said Draco jokingly as it was missing its usual smarty arrogant edge though I smirked at him. Suddenly a chocking sort of noise came from Lucius "They" he suddenly stated looking at me. I chuckled "yes "they" more then 1 actually im sure its 2 children and if I remember from privet studies pregnancy period fore male dragon shifters is about 6-7 months add a part vamp as the father and you being a male Dragon shifter. So a dragon shifter female should have a term of 4-5 months so yes it makes perfect sense for me to smell them and I can probably smell them as I am part Thestral and basilisk so yea I can smell your gonna have twins at least… so congrats on the brothers or sisters Draco" I looked at them noting how none of them where meeting my gaze any more except Severus "I could see Severus's lips quirk up on one side "you know Harry you defiantly where smarter then how I judged you previously." I huffed slightly in annoyance before turning to the two blondes "You know I can't kill you im a shadow basilisks and they're vary rare and not known about plus they can't kill simply with a stare like most basilisk types unless im provoked enough to do so. Which is unlikely to happen truthfully its there fangs you gotta worry about luckily I can control when I would want to use the poison. It's twice as deadly as a normal basilisk's venom it works like acid and eats skin and bone away in seconds. No phoenix tears would ever save you." I said in reference to my 2 year in which id nearly died from the bite only to be saves by Fawkes .

"OHHHHH my god I wonder if Dumblefuck would get near enough for me to bite him!" I said evilly. I heard snorts of laughter from all 3 of them "Harry, when did you come to the dark side?" Draco asked in-between little evil joking giggles "uhhhh…which one?"I asked " If you mean the dark lord I haven't officially I was waiting for Sev to set up a meeting for me to speak to him but if you mean the other one beginning of last year and played truth or dare where I was dared to kiss 20 different blokes I thought where hot in 3 days each had to be at least 20 sec or it didn't count plus it was magically binding and I had to do it, sorry by the way" I added quickly seeing the blush on Draco face and the pure shock on Seve's and Lucius's face Draco looked beet red "I meant the first one and why say sorry? I have wonderful blackmail on you now … Harry." I sniggered "You obviously don't remember." I saw the confusion on his face "Dude the last kiss had to be longer then a minute …oh wow you really don't remember. Umm I kissed you last out side of Seve's office how could you not remember that?" I rolled my eyes "That went on for over 15 minutes." Severus now looked quite shocked probably due to the fact it was outside his office, vary understandable his reaction. I watched Draco's reaction, even from across the room I saw his eyes widened. Smirking inwardly I realized he'd finally remembered.

"I… I…you and…and…me…then" Draco stuttered before fainting I laughed slightly as Severus cast the revival spell. Draco sat up looking kind of dazed till he saw me and blushed suddenly "you kiss pretty well Pot-Harry" he said in a rush promptly a spluttering choking noise came from Lucius obviously shocked at his son's strait (Ha-ha) forwardness. "Memory charm sorry seems to have been broken know. Ha-ha" Draco replied." "Wait why'd you have a memory charm on that?" he blushed again standing up brushing of his robes of any potential dust or dirt he may possibly have sullied them with as he replied "well Severus and my father are both vary skilled Legilimens I didn't want them to see that now would I? would be to many odd embarrassing questions to answer. Well ah….I guess since you're um on the Dark Lord's side I guess this calls for a truce.

"Start over?" he asked approaching me raising his hand toward me ½ ways there he stopped hand still raised. I walked a few steps towards him noticing his silver eyes where growing red from the pupil I thought nothing of it. That is till I felt my body stiffen as I smelled the most wonderful intoxicating smell a smell I seemed to crave want with every cell of my being and with a short stab of reality I realized something, basilisks always have mates, and they mate by smell, Thestral's usually have 2 mates or more if there powerful enough plus they mate according to how much power the other has. "Holy shit" I whispered as I felt myself wanting to claim what I felt was rightfully mine in every regard. Draco seemed to be of some sort the same reaction as me slight shock in his eyes it seemed as if he was trying hardest not to move towards me suddenly he started running passing me. A soft silver glow appeared around him as he took of. I felt every fiber of my being, wanting to run after him. It took as much control as I could not to run after him. Unfortunately it seemed not enough as I felt a growl and hiss burst from my throat. I chucked of my shoes I could run much faster without them and folded in my wings "Harry Bloody Potter what in the fucking blazes is going on!" yelled Severus

"He seems to be under a cross of both vampire and Dragon shifter blood telling him two separate things hence his running out the door I tore the last shoe off. "**::Now if you will excuse me I have my first Mate to go after!::**" I took a running stance blood running through my veins Pounding in my skull drowning out there needless questions as id realized id answered in Parseltongue . The only thing that mattered was catching him and marking him as mine. I took of running though hall ways and doors I could smell ware he'd just been I could also hear Sev and Luc running farther behind me. I finally found him and cornered him in a dead ended hallway. Finally I got him pinning his hands to the wall above his head. **::Mine::** I hissed at him in Parseltongue. He bared his neck a symbolism of many creatures as submission. I could feel my fangs tingle slightly, wanting to bite him my mate-Draco marking him as mine, showing my dominance. A little voice sounded in my head that my bite would bring no harm to him…not really at least. And so I proceeded to nuzzle his neck "this may hurt I don't know I mumbled into his ear not caring at the fact the 2 adults behind us where caching up maybe realizing what was going on. I started sucking and licking, kissing his exposed neck leaving little spots of purple on his neck. I wanted this mark to be visible all must know he would forever be my everything.

I sunk my fangs into his neck hearing a sharp intake of breath I sunk my fangs in deeper he let out I high pitch growling mewling sort of sound I felt something slowly seep out of my fangs no I thought it's not the poison I thought. _"Tuatibisemperet in saecula"_ Draco shouted in Latin. Which translates to = 'Yours always and forever yours' Id privately taken Latin after entering Hogwarts. I new that all Dragon shifters where fluent in it. Odd thing is it was yelled as both a statement and an answer to what id told him earlier, what he had told me translated to = 'Yours always and forever yours'. In response to that I herd. Lucius gave a splutter at hearing this come from his son to someone who was once the enemy. Draco gave a sudden groan of pleasure as I dislodged my fangs I loosened my grip on his arms as I liked the wound on his neck:** im sorry that sounded like it hurt at first::** I said. "No problem felt really good actually after that" he said blushing.

"Excuse me" said a voice behind us I looked seeing Lucius eyebrows raised "Potter your speaking in Parseltongue" I cocked an eyebrow "So your point is exactly?" Sev decided to speak up "He means Harry the fact Draco seams to be able to understand what your saying" he said "Oh I marked him" I said folding my arms across my bare chest "care to elaborate" Lucius asked/demanded "Oh well I gave him a mark symbolizing us both and as he's my mate a transferred to him the knowledge of a Parslmouth currently he can understand it and eventually speak it but trust me he'd probably bugger it up if he tried right now" …**::no offence my love::** he blushed I noticed as id turned back to face him " the mark will show after you awaken tomorrow." I looked at Draco his vampire side was taking over silver eyes bleeding to red. He pulled me to him whispering into my ear "I want some…of your blood your my mate its like your taunting me with it please?" he asked proceeding to nuzzle my neck "Come on he said puling as away from the hallway

"Father, uncle sev you shall se us tomorrow he smirked slyly" as we left down the hall leaving them He brought me to what was obviously his room, it was vary elegantly decorated. A large 4 poster bed with blood red sheets, the window of the room where large and gothic a large wardrobe took up space of one of the walls. But that was all the looking I was aloud to do as Draco pulled me towards him hugging me firmly "Harry" he started at which case I cut him of "Call me Hadrian" I asked as he nuzzled my neck I felt him nod his head as he continued to nuzzle my neck before flinging me down on the bed, and straddling my hips "Hadrian im sorry but this is gonna feel really intense but we CANT have sex alright Dragon shifters have a wait time of which they MUST abide by we brake it and we have sex and something bad will happen alright." I took it all in easily "That's aright Draco don't worry" I said cupping his cheek.

He leaned foreword his lips brushing against mine instigating a kiss. My new way of smell was amazing I could practically feel the waves of lust pouring over me as our tongues slid against one another's. He moaned as he broke our kiss. Trailing kisses to my neck where I felt him lick certain different areas he seamed to finally choose a spot as I felt him lightly tease my skin as he lightly scraped his teeth over my neck as he caressed my face. Take in a deep breath" he instructed "Im not going to lie its gunna hurt like a right bitch." I took in a deep breath before I felt the stab of pain as his teeth broke skin digging deeper and deeper till all pain was gone and instead there was vary intense pleasure as I felt my self growing rather hard as he slowly drank my blood A bulge obviously became known in his pants a few seconds later against myself as he started moaning and rubbing himself against my own cock as I lifted my hands and began rubbing his sides in circular motions and let them wander up his shirt feeling Quidditch toned abs as Draco pulled away licking his bloodied lips as I groaned out at his flushed panting face, drawing his lips back to mine demanding entrance tongues meeting and sliding sensually tasting each other. Sucking on just his tongue he letting out a particularly sexy mewls of pleasure Draco seamed to tense pushing himself flush against me as I grabbed his ass through his pants kneading his flesh as we both came at almost the same time.

It a few minutes later left us laying there in post ecstasy finally sitting up to grab his discarded wand Draco spelled our sticky boxers clean we striped out of our pants and in his case his top as well and climbed into bed a few murmured drowsy words a good night kiss and finally we fell asleep in each others arms gong to the land of dreams.

_AN2/…once again just want to say sorry for not updating in forever but I seriously hated the way it was I didn't want to do the Malfoys as veela anymore as well sooo sorry for the inconvenience but I hope you like it if not oh well…and also could you please __review?_


	2. Chap2

**A/N**- OK… so I dont own Harry potter never will.

*cries in emo corner*

**The Thestral Basilisk King**

**Chap2**

Warm, home, safer and more comfortable then I had ever felt those where a few thoughts that flew threw my groggy mind, riddled with the remains of sleep. I proceed to hug my pillow thing tighter before realizing that the pillow…was warm and and well not a pillow. I cracked open my right green eye to see Draco Malfoy firmly pressed against my self hair messed quite adorably looking as if it was trying to mimic mine that is before it grew to my thighs.

He shifted slightly mumbling in his sleep, I carefully as not to disturb him detangled my self from him and found my pants…half whey across the room. My cheeks started to warm and redden as I thought about what happened before going to sleep. Slipping on my pants I left the room tracing my footsteps back to the library where I found my shirt and sweater not that they would help me much as my wings didn't seem to want to be able to at all.

"Potter welcome to the land of the living." stated the voice of Lucius Malfoy behind me. "What do you mean?" I said flipping my hair over my shoulder, oh god that must have looked so girly I thought. "No nothing, it's just well after 11am even Draco is usually up by 10am. Then again by the look of your neck he probably gave you both a good high last night. This time I new for shure I was red as a tomato. "That's one way of putting it." I said with a Slytherin grin on my face. "Harry wipe that blasted smirk of your face your not a Slytherin even if you can pull of the look know." Said Sev as he walked in to the room sitting beside his mate. "Morning Sev!" I yelled. "Actually…Sev I was thinking of demanding a resorting when we get back to Hogwarts."

"Pshh like Dumbledore's going to let you?" "Actually Severus the Sorting Hat rather likes me and would defiantly-most likely stand by what he said back in first year "You now it's all hear in your head and Slytherin Would help you on your way to greatness no doubt about that." Or at least that's what it told me, then it made me a Gryffindor, I let other peoples biased opinions control my decision although Draco was rather snobbish after id just met him that played a good part to actually."

"Wait you where supposed to be in Slytherin…one of my snakes?" the vampire laughed quite suddenly "James Potter must be rolling in his grave by now."

-HP/DM-

The rest of the morning was spent pleasantly, and Harry was finally shown the spell that would allow Harry to ware his shirts despite the wings being there. Draco found them around 1pm after just waking up scrambled into Harry's arms his Dragon submissive side had taken over and gone into a panic when he didn't find his mate in the bedroom. Harry simply held him tight till Draco's Dragon shifter side was assured that he wasn't going to leave him. Afterwards Draco was highly embarrassed and blushing quite spectacularly, and so Harry softly pressed his lips to his blondes. Another round of blushing and chatter about the up coming year and late lunch was announced by Mimzy one of Lucius's house elves of the youngest in fact of all the house elves that lived there.

As they sat and ate two brown barn owls swooped in from one of the many windows that where open baring the Hogwarts coat of arm which turned out to be the letters informing them of there school supplies and that they had O.W.L.S. this year. Other then that nothing exiting.

"Hey Draco why aren't you eating much?" Harry asked his blonde Mate who was just pushing his food around his plate of which he'd only eaten roughly three bites. "Umm I don't really want nor do I need much of it. At this stage my vampire side kind of rejects most human food and will make me throw up if I eat too much of it, however my vampirism basically is demanding I drink more blood though. Actually by drinking your blood last night …Im kind of going to be off set from other blood that's not yours. In fact apparently it will taste worse then bland from what iv been told by Severus." He explained in a rush. "Ohhh…well would you like some now?" Harry asked quietly blushing.

Draco looked up to his face "You serious?" he asked "Well at least it will hurt less then yesterday as I sort of injected my venom in you so it wont hurt you much when I bite you." He explained with his head slightly tilted to the side. "Shure I really don't mind" Harry replied suddenly getting a lap full of his lovely blonde mate. With that being said Draco brushed the hair away from the left side of his neck and began liking and sucking the skin of his neck choosing to take from the main vain ever so slowly he sunk his fangs in griping tightly to the back of Harry's t-shirt trying not to moan at the taste for the fact his father and sev where at the table as well…and he kept the moans in well till Harry's hands traveled from his sides to his back rubbing soft circles into his sides till dropping fully to squeeze his ass in varying pressure making him buck into Harry's growing erection causing them both to moan quite loudly.

"Boys really not at the table." Severus snapped out startling Harry into clutching Draco to him in a flurry of movement his pupil blown wide slightly. Draco proceeded to lick up the spilled blood and watched as the bite marks sealed to stop letting more black and silver blood spill. "I just realized something your blood is definitely far from human I wonder how that's gunna differ from having human blood? I mean other creatures still have red blood and variants of the same compound except for the fact creature blood some times has more nutrients or some compounds can for a few hours make us many times stronger or the such. But your blood is black…and silver that's far from even most demon blood genetic make up."

"I don't know, but it definitely gave you a high you look like you've taken a shit load of Muggle drugs though." Said Harry grasping the blondes face peering in his eyes. "Oh well I basically feel fine I think my senses might be heightened though. I can smell you twice as easy all the sense feels overwhelming almost." Harry nodded "well I guess that's ok then I just don't want anything bad to happen due to my blood in your system harming you." Harry replied as they all stood to leave the room.

The rest of the day went extremely well and Draco's mark showed up fully by diner time it showed a delicate silver skeletal snake about to bite its own tail consumed in molten gold was on his neck around where Harry had bit him. It also extended up to just below his jaw which meant no mater the shirt the mark would always show he was taken.

-HP/DM-

Around august 10th Narcissa came to visit Draco after receiving a letter from Athena, Lucius's eagle owl informing her that Draco had found his mate. You see when Narcissa came into her inheritance she couldn't find her mate and at the time nether could Lucius. So there parent's made a potion to trick Lucius's dragon shifter instincts and Narcissa's vampire side. Until they both found there true mate's, if they both hadn't done that they both would have died…painfully. A few years passed and Narcissa had become pregnant with Draco, Severus had found out that Lucius was his mate but the potion that bound Narcissa and Lucius as temporary mates wouldn't brake.

So Lucius and Severus could only half bond. Finally as of last year on a trip to France Narcissa had met her mate, a lovely incubus named Tristan Laroche. Lucius and Narcissa's bond finally shattered allowing them both to have their true mates without fear of death for ether of them. When the divorce papers where finalized they both fully bonded with there mates. And there relationship went back to how it originally was, which meant friends.

She stayed for 10 days and mothered Harry nearly to death welcoming him to the family and informing him of proper etiquette as he was now in high society as in a way his inheritance made him the same rank of pure blood and probably higher with his creature royalty. She'd also cut and styled his hair only for him to wake up the next day hair back to thigh length. They tried a few different hairstyles and dyeing it only for every night it grow and go back to its original black coloring. In a way Harry found it pretty cool he could restyle it every day and not worry about its style the next day. Narcissa also informed him of which colors of clothing and style would best suit him.

(X)~(X)- (X)~(X)- (X)~(X) -(X)~(X)HP/DM(X)~(X) -(X)~(X)- (X)~(X) -(X)~(X)

It was now August 24th and the time to go back to Hogwarts was coming up pretty quick and so Harry and Draco had decided it was time to go to Diagon Ally to buy there school supplies and new clothing for the up coming year. Lucius and Severus agreed unfortunately the day they planed for, Severus was brewing potions to restock the schools hospital wing's potions supply as well as working on an order for ST. Mungos. And Lucius was stuck in the ministry doing paperwork. So they decided they would have t to go alone.

Harry wasn't worried if people decided to give him shit for being around Malfoy he was more worried for the fact of what he would do if someone dared separate them or bring harm to his Draco.

They woke up early that day about 9 am, showered (separately) and dressed somewhat the same both in black skinny jeans and black shoes. But Draco wore a silky silver button up shirt which showed his mark entirely. Harry wore a Slytherin green graphic t-shirt with a Thestral on it. Draco left his hair with no gel at all but instead brushed it silky smooth and without the gel his hair was slightly wavy and framed his face nicely. Harry cut his hair to be shorter at the back and longer at the front and swept his bangs over his left eye the one that was pure white and was kind of unnerving to most. Which was perfectly all right as he hadn't figured out the use of that eye yet and all he could see where smoky colored swirls it's was kind of annoying really but he figured he'd eventually figure out what he was seeing.

And so they grabbed there money and went into the main entrance of the Malfoy Manor to the big fire place across from the big Front doors and each grabbed some Floo powder. Draco stepped in and shouted Diagon alley and was gone in a flash of green swirling fire. Harry took a deep breath god he hated traveling by Floo powder. Curling his wings tightly into him self he threw the Floo powder in the fire, stepped in and said Diagon alley. With a sharp tug on his navel he was spinning and spinning round and round. Even with his added grace the force of going threw it still spit him out so he landed harshly flat on his face only to hear Draco laughing softly. Draco extended his hand to help him stand up giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

A/N2- ok so that was really short…sorry. Well the next chapter….. or two is going to be them going around Diagon alley .

_**PLZ review**_ ^_^


	3. chap3 Diagon Alley part1

A/N: OMFG sorry this took so long I ended up with major writers block and scrapped this chapter way to many times to count…its not terribly long but hey I got something out at least right?!

Disclaimer! Once again I don't own Harry Potter and NO I never will. I do not make any profit off this story.

Previously: Curling his wings tightly into himself he threw the Floo powder in the fire, stepped in and said Diagon alley. With a sharp tug on his navel he was spinning and spinning round and round. Even with his added grace the force of going threw it still spit him out so he landed harshly flat on his face only to hear Draco laughing softly. Draco extended his hand and helped him stand up giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

The Thestral Basilisk King

Chapter 3. Diagon Alley

"Draco it's not funny, it's not funny at all." I mumbled rubbing my forehead slightly where it had collided with the stone floor. "Harry, Merlin you're such a klutz." I sighed slightly rolling my eyes. "Come on lets go I'd rather not have to be here all day …or run into anyone id rather not see for that mater." I said taking his left hand in my right, and pulling him out of the leaky cauldron. Once we reached the little area out side the pub I got out my wand and proceeded to tap every brick that was needed to be, in the correct order to reveal Diagon Alley …only it didn't work. I tried again the same thing happened which meant absolutely nothing.

"Do you think the wall could be broken?" I questioned Draco whom quickly shook his head "That's impossible … Harry have you used your wand at all this summer? … Like since your inheritance?" I shook my head as it was true I really hadn't. "Well maybe it's your wand try using a spell alright?" Pointing to Draco I raised my wand and said "_Expelliarmus__" expecting Draco's wand to come zooming toward me. Only nothing happened his wand didn't even twitch in his hand. _Groaning in frustration I asked "Well what the bloody hell doe's thismeans!?"

"It means most likely due to your inheritance, your creature side or even your wizarding magic has altered your magical core so greatly it's probably over exerted your wand and most likely broken it internally rendering it useless. Meaning my Raven you're so powerful your old wand no longer can withstand your magic that's trying to be channeled through your wand and so you're going to need a new wand."

Draco took in a deep breath and continued. "By what I've been told about how long it took to get your first wand, you are most likely going to have to go to Knockturn Alley to get yourself a custom made wand. Meaning we should go there first as so you can choose the materials I've herd it can take up to three hours to be made sometimes."

I couldn't believe it; my trusty wand couldn't handle my magic any more? God that sucked I loved my wand. Running a hand threw my freshly cut hair I tugged on the longer part at the front "God that's frustrating. Alright well I guess… yeah we should start there. Could you open the passage then Dragon?" Raising in eyebrow he quirked up an eyebrow "You seriously calling me Dragon already?" I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes as he tapped the bricks with his wand. He was blushing slightly which stood out on his beautiful marble white skin, a thought which 2 weeks ago I would have cursed someone into oblivion if they'd of said I would think that. Not that it mattered now of course. "Yeah does it bother you?" I asked to which He shook his head "No I rather like you calling me dragon actually" he replied smiling up at me softly.

The wall slid open reveling the hustle and bustle of Diagon alley to us. Grabbing Draco's hand I attempted to tuck my wings in close to my body I mean hell my appearance would make me stand out enough. As we walked threw I felt My Dragon Give a slight Squeeze to my Hand. "Everyone's staring." I chuckled slightly "Ignore them Dray there just being nosey." Just then I flexed open my wings when a mans eyes lingered to long on Draco's body and I glared at him and pulled Draco closer to me eyeing him and pretty much bearing my teeth till he backed off and kept walking down the street.

"Harry did you seriously just do that?" The blonde asked "Humans don't do that, that was so animal like it just means your animalistic dominating nature was asserting itself. Showing potential threats trying to take your mate and show that im yours, a lot of Dominate creature inheritances have that instinct to challenge others that could potentially be a threat and take there subs."

"Oh good im not just crazy then" I said the corners of my mouth twitching as I tried resisting the urge to smile at him. "Dray could you cast a disillusionment charm on us, just till we reach Knockturn ally at least?" Draco nodded before casting the spell and leading us through the crowd carefully dogging shoppers. Finally we reached the stairs down to Knockturn ally and Draco removed the charm over us. The big thing I noted about these witches and wizards where there magical auras, yes they where dark in nature of course but it seemed a bit off different if you will on some of them. That's when I noted that these where the ones with different magical auras around them weren't fully human I'd realized as we passed Borgin and Burkes, noting different eyes, skin colors, fangs, and a whole mish mash of other things. Finally Draco stopped in front of a store with blank large empty windows, called the shiny serpent….oddly enough the shop front looked very familiar I noted as I accidentally voiced those thoughts." How would this shop look familiar?" asked Draco "I mean you've never been in Knockturn ally have you? And if you ever had well before I wouldn't figure you would have enough dark magic to make the shop show itself to you." Harry proceeded to chuckle slightly before telling him about his mishap with the Floo network back before second year.

Draco shook his head laughing softly at his Mates past mishap and how he himself had nearly caught him in Borgin and Burkes. Harry rolled his eyes and lent forward to grab the doorknob only for it to blow open before he even touched the door. He looked nervously over to Draco whom nodded, so he proceeded inside.

Inside the shop was not as dark as one would expect in Knockturn ally, most of the shop was dark yes and was accented with silver and blue royal blue odd as those where Ravenclaw colors. The shop was nicely decorated nothing like Mr. Olivanders wand shop which was dark and dusty with a ratty waiting chair, no this shop had a few cushy comfortable chairs, a coffee table with a small stack of magazines. The walls covered in row after row of wands on one wall and a gallery wall on the other side and of course the front wall was the large window which you could actually look out on the ally unlike the outside where you couldn't see in.

"Ahh Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy welcome to the Spiny Serpent –custom wand shop." Said an old woman who was speaking from the counter. "Your magical strength is really something to behold Mr. Potter. My grand daughter will be right with you if you both could just have a seat nodding politely both boys turned and sat waiting for about three minutes or so.

Looking up I noticed a door opening just off the side of the counter and out walked a woman I would say in her late early to mid twenties. She was quite beautiful as far as he could se she had strawberry blonde hair with streaks of the palest frost blue in tinny little streaks running throughout her hair she looked rather dainty and looked to only stand about 5 foot 3 if it weren't for the obviousness of her protruding chest she would easily be mistaken for a first or second year student. Another thing to note was the wings protruding out her back. They where black and ghostly looking like my own where. Her left eye was pure white and the other the palest blue with no pupil at all what so ever.

"Well hello Mr. Potter. My name is Clarisse welcome to the Shiny Serpent" she said with a smile and the slightest bow to my self. "my magic's tell me that you are in need of my services if you could just follow me into my workroom we can get started your …Mr. Malfoy is to remain hear alright. I nodded as we proceeded to her work room.


End file.
